Clouds and companions
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: Alois stared up into the sky contentedly, over the course of the year, his life had changed for the better. He listened as Luca played by the stream with hid friend. Alois had always loved the clouds, but this time he had someone to share them with. Goes with the royal family. I don't own black butler just my own character no flames. Sorry about mistakes, device is being difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Alois laid back on the blanket staring up at the clouds. He listened happily to the sounds of Luca and Victor playing by the stream. The the span of just one year, Alois' life had changed drastically for the best. After a rocky start, Alois and Naveen had grown closer than the blonde boy had ever thought possible. Naveen had accepted Luca quickly and had attempted to win Hannah's favor. The female demon refused him each time.

Alois sighed closing his eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Naveen approach him. He was completely oblivious to his presence and taken by surprise when he felt soft lips being pressed to his own. Alois opened his eyes to find sparkling emerald ords staring back at him.

"Hello beautiful one." Naveen greeted softly leaning over him. Alois smiled

"Hello love." He responded.

"I have something for you."

"You're going to spoil me"

"Is that such a terrible thing?" Naveen asked kissing the tip of Alois' nose, causing the boy to giggle.

"Of course not. I just have nothing to give you." Alois propped himself up on his arms and received another kiss. Naveen smiled after pulling away, kissing outside, even in remote areas caused Alois to blush. Alois had told Naveen everything from his past, including the old man and Claude and could hardly believe it when he the other demon had still been willing to accept him.

"Love is patient Alois," he had said. "We have forever, there's no rush and I could never do anything like that to you."

Naveen handed Alois a bouquet of Blue bells that he has been hiding behind his back.

"I know how much those mean to you. Can I join you down there?" Naveen asked, Alois nodded and moved over to allow the boy to lie beside him.

"Lovely aren't they, Luca and I used to do this sometimes when we were little. Especially on a warm spring day surrounded by flowers and when the breeze picked up just right, there were little pink petals that came in on the wind. Luca used to try to catch them." Alois chuckled.

"It must have been a beautiful place."

"Yes, it was, it was the people that made me hate it." He felt Naveen's soft hand grab onto his and give a comforting squeeze.

"I really am sorry you had to go through all that. I'm sorry for all the pain you went through. Even as a demon, I haven't witnessed anything close to the amount of suffering you described."

"Not much of a demon are you?"

"Does that bother you?" Naveen's voice was suddenly filled with concern.

"Not at all, all I want is someone who knows me, I mean really knows what happened and me as a person but can honestly love me. They have to love Luca too, I wouldn't chose between them. Luca and Hannah are always first."

"Of course. They're special to you. I feel that way about Victor. I still have my parents but I'm closer to Aunt Ann and nothing could ever come between my brother and myself. You know, you and I are a lot alike Alois, and I'm glad you agreed to try this out. I really... I'm happy when I' you and we've brought each other out of our shells. I think we're good for each other."

"I think so too, thank you Naveen, for everything."

"Mo trouble at all, I enjoy our time together. I wonder if... Cousin Sebastian felt this way for his Mate."

"Don't know, I've never had a mate before. I'm not sure what it feels like." Alois responded.

"Would you ever consider it... Being a mate I mean?" Naveen was becoming nervous, Alois could sense the change in his companion.

"I don't know if I could ever do anything like that. I doubt I'd ever make a good one."

"I'm... sure one day, when you're ready, you'll be great, even if it isn't...me."

"What do you mean?" Alois sat up.

"That's why you aren't sure isn't it, I mean because of me, I'm going too fast aren't I, damn it."

"No, Naveen. It's not you, you're amazing, you've been very patient with me. You make me feel special, like I can be anything and do everything. People notice me a little more now because of you.I could never have the confidence to be someone's mate, or live up to the standards of what a mate actually is. I hear It's difficult."

"At times I'm certain it is, but Cousin Sebastian is so in love with Cousin Ciel, even after all this time, that's all I would want in a mate, the love they share is one of the greatest I've ever heard of, fiction writers could never create anything strong enough to compare, I want a forever love, I want someone that can make me want to be better, someone I can't live without. I want-" Naveen stopped himself, to finish would have scared Alois off for good, he was sure of it.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"No, don't be, you haven't done anything wrong." Alois assured him.

"Come back down?" Naveen tugged on Alois' jacket. Alois accepted the invitation and settled back down close to him.

"So, out of curiosity, if one day you met someone, opened uo to them and with all that went wrong in your life and theirs, you accepted each other, but he had little to give you, even though he wanted to give you the world, the only thing he could offer you, realistically was three words wrapped around your finger, understanding and an eternity of unwavering love, at the end of each day for the rest of your life, could you say that that was enough for you?"

"Yes." Alois said shortly. There was a long silence I'm which the two demons stared up at the clouds. Naveen smiled faintly. 'I'm one step closer, I can't push it. I'll take it one day at a time and I don't know what the future holds but I hope you're the one Alois.' Naveen thought with a contented sigh.

"Look, that cloud looks like rabbit." He pointed out.

"Yeah, it does. This one looks just like a butterfly." Alois said. Suddenly Naveen's eyes widened and he gasped in awe of the cloud above them.

"There's a heart!" They said in unison pointing upward at the sky. They chuckled.

They couldn't help but notice that this cloud was different, instead of passing by as the others had, this one lingered above them for a long moment before its departure. Neither boy would admit it, but both thought that maybe, just maybe they had received a sign.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hannah, can I ask you a question?" Alois asked later that night as Hannah straightened up the living room.

"Of course, you can always come to me dearest one." She put down the vase and turned to him. Alois sighed, he didn't dare look at her when he posed his question.

"Have you ever had a mate?" Hannah didn't answer right away and Alois knew it was painful for her to think about."

"A very, very long time ago, yes." She said finally.

"I'm sorry Hannah, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just hoped that you could tell me how you knew when you found your mate, I mean, did it feel different or -" Claude laughed maliciously.

"You can't be serious, you couldn't find a mate if you-" Hannah became angry and threw the newly polished vase, hitting Claude in the face.

"You will not speak to my boys that way!" Claude fell silent.

"Please, sit down. You have not hurt me, I will answer your question as best I can." Alois sat down next to her.

"It is different for all of us, in my experience, My mate made me feel as if I was the only female in existence, he never allowed a day to go by when he didn't tell me he loved me, he took care of me and I felt as though I could do anything in the world. I could always see the love he had for me in his eyes. They would sparkle and shine as though they were amber diamonds." Alois smiled at the description, it was clear that Hannah had loved him. It also brought to mind Naveen, whose eyes also sparkled.

"He sounds like he really loved you."

"Yes, we were very much in love. But you must understand Alois, having a mate is a difficult task. It is an eternal job to keep them, some are harder to please than others and-"

"You don't like Naveen at all do you?" Alois stared down to the floor.

"You idiot, are you so blind that you cannot see what is the true pain, even I know."

"Claude, hold your tongue!" Hannah said.

"I am sure that Naveen is nice, however, I cannot-" she wasn't sure how to say it. She felt as if he was being taken from her, and that was something she would never accept.

"Hannah, It's important to me that you and Luca like my mate, if you don't think Naveen is right for me, I trust you. You only want what's best for me and Luca, so if that really is what you think, I'll tell him tomorrow that I won't-"

"Alois, does Naveen make you happy?"

"I don't want you to be sad."

"Does he make yoi happy?" Hannah repeated.

"Yes."

"Tell me about him."

"Well, he's very accepting, he knows everything and he still likes me for who I am. He always thinks about me and sometimes he holds me close and I feel loved, truly loved." Hannah noticed the smile on the boy's face as he spoke and there was no denying that Alois loved him.

"Perhaps I judged him too quickly, if he is all that to you, I would like for you to invite him over for an evening, I will give him a fair judgement to the best of my ability, at the end of the evening, I will give my opinion and allow you to make your choice on your own. Please remember that I love you dearly and would never want you hurt." Alois gave her a hug.

"I know Hannah, I love you too. I promise I'll always love you, no matter what."

"I hope so my dear one, you and Luca mean the world to me." Hannah felt a tear slide down her cheek as she stroked the boy's golden hair. The realization was hitting her that this maybe one of the last times she would hold Alois like this, her little boy was growing up.

Alois sat down on the grass by the stream, his tears mixed with the water as he stared down at his relection. Luca shed several of his own tears having been unable to help his brother.

"Won't you tell me brother?" Alois looked at the younger boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't cry, I'm alright. It's just, I feel sad today."

"Is it because Hannah was crying when she thought we couldn't hear her last night?"

"Yes, It's my fault, I asked her something and then- "

"Luca!" Victor cried excitedly as he rushed toward the boy. Luca didn't move away from Alois.

"Go on then Luca, go play while you can." Alois encouraged. The younger boy nodded and walked over to his friend. Alois dried his tears and splashed a bit of water on his face, wiping it with his sleeve.

"Hello Beautiful one." Naveen's soft voice called from behind.

"Hello Naveen." The dark haired demon tilted his head, Alois had not turned to greet him, nor had he called him 'love' as he normally did. Something was wrong and Naveen couldn't allow it to go unnoticed.

"Alois, is everything...alright?" He asked cautiously.

"It's fine."

"Don't take this the wrong way precious but, I'm not convinced you are telling me the truth."

"You don't want to hear about it." Alois sighed.

"If it has you this upset, then of course I want you to tell me. May I join you?" Alois nodded. Naveen placed a hand inside his pocket and felt for the small box. He had made up his mind months prior to this day but had not been sure what to say. He sat down close to Alois.

"Is it Claude again, if I have to go over there I-"

"Not really. I hurt Hannah."

"You-hurt her?" The blonde boy nodded.

"I brought up the subject of mates and I asked what it was like to find one, she got upset, cried all night. I feel terrible."

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to make things better for either of you?"

"Hannah wants you to come over for an evening some time soon. She said she wants to be fair about getting to know you. Maybe that would make her feel better."

"Of course I'll come, everything will work out you'll see. Miss Hannah loves you very much, if she's upset, it is probably because she thinks I'm going to take you from her, I promise you Alois, that will never, ever happen. Hannah and Luca are family and I won't make you chose." Alois looked up onto his eyes.

"I hope you mean that because if you ever do make it come down to that, you'll lose every time, love doesn't make you chose like that "

"You're absolutely right, it would be terrible to do such a thing to you. I could never hurt you Alois. I'll talk with miss Hannah and we'll go from there." Naveen took his hand out of his pocket, leaving the box inside. He would wait, it was in the best interest of his mate to do so. He only hoped that Hannah could see how much Alois meant to him, and he did like Hannah, she was protective of Alois, a mother figure and although Naveen was a member of the royal family, he was no one to stand between a mother and her child.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good evening Miss Hannah, thank you for inviting me over." Naveen said bowing politely.

"Naveen, It's...nice to see you again, please come in."

"hello miss Hannah." Victor greeted.

"Hello Victor, Luca is in his room, you may go up and play if you like. The young demon smiled.

"Thank you Miss Hannah!" He said running off to join Luca. Naveen turned his attention to Alois.

"Hello Beautiful one." He said smiling.

"Hello Love." Alois replied as he was pulled into a hug. Hannah resisted the urge to pull Naveen away from Alois.

"Well, come in, I've made some cake,we have quite a lot to talk about." Hannah led them into the living room where Claude sat reading.

"He's here Claude." Hannah said.

"What am I meant to do about it, you invited him."

"You know what you're supposed to do when we have company." She said.

"Very well, I have better things to do than sit here and listen to that little brat whine and-"

"How dare you speak of Alois in such a disrespectful way. You are unfit to reside in the same house as Alois, you worthless, vile spider!" Claude stood up quickly and made his way over to Naveen whose emerald eyes were now am angry red.

"It makes no difference to me who you are, or from which family you come from, you will never speak to me in this way again. I will not tolerate such behavior from anyone."

"Nor will I tolerate you causing such pain for him. I am not afraid of you, you are no less than a coward, you had to choose someone who you thought could be-" Claude lunged at Naveen, the younger demon was ready,and managed to get Claude on the ground.

"If ever I so much as think you are being disrespectful, or you have caused harm to Alois or his family, including Miss Hannah, I will make sure that you face harsh punishment at my hand. I am not afraid to fight for the one I love, and I have no fear of spiders." Naveen growled. Hannah placed a hand on Naveen's shoulder.

'Come along then and have a seat, I must say I'm very impressed."

"I will do what needs to be done to protect him, unlike some, I will do so without needing a contract to tell me, I do it of my own free will. That is how much I love Alois." Hannah offered him a small plate of devil's food cake which he accepted.

"Thank you Miss Hannah. You're very kind." Naveen said politely.

"Now then, I understand that you have taken quite a liking to my dear Alois. Tell me, what exactly are your intentions for him?"

"To make sure he's safe, and give him everything he deserves, I will love him always and completely. He will never need to wonder if my love is true. Not a day will go by that I don't tell him as well as show him just how important he is to me. He is the sun and moon."

"Is that right?"

"It is, Alois is a treasure and I intend to treat him as such. Please understand Miss Hannah, I don't want to take him from you, I would never do that, I want only the best for him and there's nothing better than family. You and Luca are the world to him and I won't put him in a position to chose. How could I say I love him and isolate him from those he loves?"

"You couldn't possibly. You say this now, but things change, you are both young."

"Ciel was young when Sebastian fell for him."

"But Sebastian waited. Ciel may still look thirteen but -"

"I'm a little older than he is. Why is it different?"

"Alois, please let Miss Hannah talk. I know It's hard for you, she only wants to protect you." Naveen said taking the blond boy's hand.

"I don't want you to rush into something you might regret later on." Hannah said cautiously.

"You don't think Naveen's right for me, do you?" Hannah sighed, seeing them both together erased any doubt that they were meant for each other. It was her insecurity that prevented her from being happy for them.

"I am not yet convinced. Naveen, you say you want the best for him, you also agree family is best, Luca and I are his family and he belongs here." Naveen's heart was shattered.

"I understand Miss Hannah. Thank you very much for allowing me to have this year with him, It's been the best year of my life. Will I be allowed to visit?"

"Only on special occasions, until I can think about this." Naveen nodded.

"I will abide by your decision, though you are making a terrible mistake. To keep two people apart that love each other with all their hearts is a very painful circumstance." Naveen leaned down and kissed Alois softly.

"Until we meet again my love, remember that I love you so much."

"I love you too, please don't go." Alois begged as tears streamed down his face.

"I must. Miss Hannah is a mother figure to you, mothers usually know what's best for their children. " Naveen traveled up to Luca's room to get Victor and the two departed, leaving Alois heart broken once again. For the better part of an hour, he laid on the couch without speaking. When finally he stood up, he walked to the door as if in a trance.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked but he continued as if he didn't hear her. Hannah started to follow but Claude called her back.

"Let him go, he needs time, he's going to be be alright."

"What would you know about it?"

"Enough to know that his heart is broken, he finally found love and it was pulled out from under him once again. He needs time to put the pieces back together. At the very least give him that."

"Having three little ones can be exhausting." Ciel said leaning back against Sebastian.

"Yes my love, but it really is worth it. No one ever said parenting would be easy." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around Ciel.

"I know, I just-"

"Pardon me Masters, Master Ciel has a visitor." Cynna announced.

"At this hour, who's here?"

"Alois sir, he looks quite forlorn." Ciel sat up.

"Show him in. Thank you Cynna." Cynna gave a bow and escorted Alois inside. Ciel stood up quickly and made his way over to his friend.

"What happened?' Alois' face was pale and his eyes full of tears.

"Alois, look at me." Ciel demanded. The taller boy slowly turned to him.

"What's wrong, did Claude-" Alois shook his head.

"He's - he's gone Ciel!" Alois sobbbed.

"Who is?"

"Naveen, he's gone and I feel so empty without him."

A/n: thank you to everyone who followed and favored and read this. I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not fair!" Alois sobbed, though his tears seemed to have dried up forever. He leaned on Ciel's shoulder.

"Everyone says she's trying to protect me but there isn't anything to protect me from with Naveen."

"Alois, Hannah loves both you and Luca the way I love my children. She probably feels threatened, like you're being taken from her, even though It's obvious that he loves you."

"But he wouldn't hurt me."

"Do you know why Sebastian always asks me before he takes the children out of my sight?" The blonde boy shook his head.

"Because shortly after I had Evian, he decided that while I was asleep, he was going to take the baby to see his parents. I would have been fine with it, but he never told me he was taking Evian. When I woke up and the baby wasn't in his cradle, I panicked when Sebastian did come home and I saw Evian was safe, I was still very angry and had to fight the urge to hurt Sebastian."

"but Sebastian's his father."Alois said in surprise.

"Yes. Logical I knew he had to be with Sebastian and safe, Sebastian would never hurt our children but I still felt like it was a threatening situation. The point is, sometimes for a mother, logic steps out and leaves you with the instinct to protect no matter what. That's probably what happened with Hannah, Naveen is a threat to her family, even though he's really not. It's something that can pull you away from his family. Do you understand?"

"I think so. You actually had him though, Hannah didn't have us." Alois said drying his eyes on his sleeve.

"It doesn't matter, she sees herself as your mother, that's what matters. She'll come around I'm sure. Maybe Sebastian can talk to her and see what he can do."

"Do you really think he would?" Alois asked hopefully.

"I know he will, if Iask him to, he'll do anything." Alois smirked.

"Still the master then?"

"Yes, Ciel continues to get his way nearly every time." Sebastian said.

"So do you think she'll come round?"

"We can only try."

"If not there is always the option to elope."

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed warningly.

"I was merely suggesting-"

"We know what you were suggesting.'

"I don't want to hurt Hannah, I just want to make her understand. I want to be with him, maybe have a family one day, I'd never be able to do that if Hannah or Luca didn't like my mate."

"Well, fortunately, Luca does like it's just Hannah that doesn't like it."

"I miss him already Ciel, what should I do?" Alois sniffled.

"Do you want him to come here?" Ciel asked.

"Would you do that, for me?"

"We will." Alois smiled for the first time since arriving.

"Thank you Ciel!" Alois said hugging him.

"Ayeez" Evian cried out happily from behind them.

"Didn't daddy just put you in bed?" Ciel stood up and walked to his son.

"No bed." Evian said shaking his head.

"Yes, It's time to sleep." Ciel told the child sternly.

"Ayeez!' Evian dais pointing to their visitor.

"Yes, Alois is here. Say goodnight."

Evian whimpered sadly reaching for the blonde boy.

"He wants a hug, It's fine if you want to."

"Of course I'll give him a hug." Alois said joining his friend. He picked the child up and embraced him.

"Ayeez!" Evian cooed resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"He's so sweet."

"Yes, he is. He really likes you and Luca."

"We absolutely adore your little ones. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have my own little children. I could love them and care for them."

"I know you could." Ciel said. "Do. You want to come with me to put him back in bed?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Pardon the interruption masters, both Master Sebastian and Master Ciel have visitors." Cynna said with a bow.

"You know which is Evian's room don't you?" Alois nodded.

"Would you mind tucking him in while I see who it is?"

"Not at all." Alois started toward the stairs.

"Nigh, nigh Mama." Evian said sleepily, he waved a little hand at Ciel.

"Goodnight Evian, I love you." Ciel replied.

"Alright Cynna, show them in please." Cynna did as instructed.

"Ciel, is brother here?" Luca asked in tears.

"Luca, how did you get here, where's Hannah?" Ciel asked in alarm.

"Hannah is at home, I thought maybe my brother came here because he left the house and I'm so worried, he didn't tell me he was leaving or anything." The young boy rubbed away the tears from his eyes.

"Oh Luca, you poor boy, he's upstairs putting Evian in bed. How did you get here if Hannah didn't bring you?" Ciel asked softly.

"I brought him, I couldn't let him make such a journey alone." Naveen said. "Cousin Ciel, cousin Sebastian wouldn't by chance be here would he?"

"He's in the room, go on in."

"You said my dear Alois is here?" Naveen asked cheering up slightly.

"I did."

"Please tell me, is he alright?"

"He's hurt because of what happened, but other than that he seems to be."

"Please don't tell him I'm here yet, after I am finished with Cousin Sebastian, may I speak with you?"

"You can always come to us Naveen, we'll help you if we can." Naveen smiled sadly.

"Dear cousin Ciel, thank you, you are very kind indeed." He said as he approached Sebastian slowly.

"Ciel, would it be okay to wait for my brother with you?"

"Of course, I think we have some sweets in the kitchen, would you like a snack while you wait?" Luca smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Ciel, I'd like that."

"Does Hannah know you're here?" Luca shook his head.

"No. She'd never let me come by myself, and I didn't want brother to get in trouble." Ciel sighed.

"You know I'll have to contact her so she knows you two are alright."

"Yes. She likes you though, maybe if you talk to her, she won't be very angry. Will you?"

"I'll see what I can do Luca. I can't make any promises."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you Cousin Sebastian, you have helped me more than you know." Naveen said gratefully as he stood from his chair.

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Again, I thank you, I owe you both so much." Naveen gave both Ciel and Sebastian each a hug.

"May I see him now?"

"Of course you can, I'm sure Luca will want to see him as well." Sebastian said watching Ciel leave to go and get his visitor. Ciel could hear Alois and Evian once he got to the top of the stairs.

"No Evian, your mother wants you in bed, you can't keep trying to follow me out."

"Play?" Evian held out Bitter Rabbit to Alois hopefully.

"You know I like playing with you, but It's time for sleep now. Goodnight again Evian." Alois said putting the child back in bed and walking to the doorway only to hear giggling from behind him.

"You have to go back to bed, if mommy sees you aren't listening, you're going to get yourself in t-"

"Evian Michael, get back in your bed right now or you'll find yourself losing the story tomorrow night and It's daddy's turn to read, you don't want to miss the funny voices do you?" The child shook his head sadly.

"Then get back in bed." Ciel said sternly watching his little boy toddle off to bed and climb in. Ciel then turned to Alois.

"Luca came looking for you, he's downstairs along with someone else you'll be happy to see, I'll take care of things up here, thank you."

"No trouble at all." Alois made his way downstairs and was surprised to see Naveen in the hallway waiting for him.

"Hello beautiful one." He said with a smile. Alois trew his arms around Naveen's neck.

"Hello love." Naveen held him close.

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I could never completely leave you. I know of a way that you and I can be together always."

"But how, with everything that's happened?"

"You and I could run, right now, we'll leave and we'll have a bonding ceremony of our own, maybe we'll even start a family. You wanted to have one didn't you, a family to give your love to?"

"Yes, but what about Luca and Victor and Hannah?"

"We can take our brothers with us, my parents would never notice."

"Naveen, Hannah would be hurt if I disappeared and took Luca, I-"

"Miss Hannah please, you must try to-"

"The boys are here without my permission, they didn't even tell me they were leaving, do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Hannah raged.

"It's certainly understandable miss, however I think-"

"Cynna, she has a right to see her children." Sebastian said. "I think you and I need to have a word."

Hannah moved past Cynna and narrowed her eyes at Naveen.

"I told you to stay away from him and here I find the two of you deliberately disobeying me, Alois, come away from him and get Luca, it is time we went home. Alois looked to the young dark haired demon

"It's alight beautiful, whatever you decide, I'll respect."

"I'm staying here " the blonde boy stated leaving Hannah stunned.

"No?" Alois shook his head.

"I love you Hannah, but I love Naveen too. It's not fair to keep us apart, can't you see he loves me?'

"What I see is you blatantly ignoring me. Naveen started this didn't he?" Hannah rushed forward angrily only to have Alois step in front of Naveen.

"I won't let you hurt him."

"Stand aside." She hissed.

"Alois my love, I won't have you in the middle, It's best to let her-"

"No. Hannah, you can't hurt him and you can't take him away, he's part of my life now too. I won't let you do it!" Hannah was getting more angry, her eyes were beginning to glow, still Alois stood his ground. She moved closer and raised her hand as if to grab for Naveen.

"You can't!" Alois repeated.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't tear him apart right now.

"Because- because didn't you say nothing's more important than family?"

"What about it?" Hannah growled.

"You can't take Naveen from me!'

"You keep saying that, he has disrupted our family, taken-"

"Alois, move. I don't want you hurt." Hannah clawed at Naveen from an angle only to have Alois force him to the other side.

"Hannah!" He cried out.

"What is it?"

"You have to stop now!" Alois was beginning to feel sick.

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot do. You shouldn't be here."

"Hannah, calm down, It's my fault not his, and anyway I-"

"You what?" She made another attempt for Naveen.

"Hannah, you have to stop because I'm- I'm pregnant!"

A/N: due to lack of interest, I don't think I'll continue this story, but thank you to everyone who has read, followed or favored this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alois my love, thank you for loving me so much that you would want to protect me, however to say something like that, eventually the truth will come out." Naveen said softly sitting down on the bed next to the blonde boy.

"I know, I panicked, I've never seen her act that way and I- I had to do something or she would've-" Naveen cut him off with a kiss.

"Whatever happens to me Alois, I always want you to be safe. You should never stand in front of an enraged demon like that. You have to tell her when she's calm."

"She'll hate me forever." Alois said sadly.

"No she won't, a mother doesn't just stop loving her children, I mean look at Ciel, Evian used to hit him and kick him, bite him and there was no love lost."

"Evian's young, he didn't know better, he's never told Ciel he was pregnant when he's not. That's a pretty big lie, did you see the reaction in the room?"

"I did. We will get through this my love, I promise. I'll even go with you to tell her if you like. What possessed you to say such a thing?"

"The stress of the situation I suppose, I know now that I should have thought of something else but I start to feel really ill from all the anxiety and it came out. How can you be near me now?"

"Look at me." Naveen lowered himself to the floor and cupped the blonde boy's face in his hands, staring into his eyes.

"I love you no matter what, always, please believe that. There's nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you."

"Naveen, I'm so sorry, It's just the whole family thing Hannah talked about, if I had been, you would've been family and she would have to accept you and stop trying to hurt you." A soft knock interrupted them.

"Brother, are you in there, can I talk to you?" Luca's voice called.

"Yes Luca, I'm here come in, close the door behind you." Alois called back, the younger boy did as he was told. He rushed over to Alois who was still seated on the edge of the bed and gave him the usual warm greeting.

"Brother, why is Hannah so upset?" Alois picked the boy up and sat him on the bed.

"That's my fault Luca, I did something that wasn't very nice."

"Can't you just say sorry, like we do to each other?"

"It's not that easy sometimes."

"Oh...is that why she called you a funny name?" Alois looked at the young boy confused.

"She called me a name, like what?"

"She said you were pregment." Naveen turned to hide the amused smile." Alois took a moment before answering not wanting to laugh at the misunderstanding.

"I think you mean pregnant." Luca thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that one. What's it mean?"

"Luca, the less you understand right now the better off you'll be. But I can tell you that's not the same as name calling."

"Oh, so she wasn't being mean?"

"No." Alois said softly. "What was Hannah doing when you came up here?"

"Sebastian took her for a walk. He's trying to make her calm down."

"What about Ciel?"

"He's down stairs shaking his head at the madness."

"Is he?" Luca nodded. Alois didn't know what to do. Eventually Hannah would find out when no child was born, he could tell her but it would only make her anger worse. He already felt remorse for what had happened.

"Maybe your right Naveen, It's best for everyone of we just-"

"Just what Brother?"

"Nothing. Naveen and I were just talking about things."

"Will Hannah ever be happy again?" Luca asked looking into his brother's eyes.

"I hope so."

"Sure she will Luca, It's going to take time but one day, she will." Naveen gave the boy an encouraging smile.

"Brother, will she stop loving us?"

"No. At least not you. You'll be fine."

"Is Ciel right, is it a lot of madness?"

"Yes. I created it, I deserve whatever comes from it. Luca, promise me something."

"Okay."

"Always be good to Hannah,she's doing her best and sometimes things are hard for her."

"Yes, your highness!" Luca said then smiled.

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I love you too brother, is something wrong, you sound different."

"Like I said, the less you understand, the better It's going to be for you." Alois looked over at Naveen sadly.

"Listen to me, both of you, everything will be just fine, you have to trust that. Things have a funny way of working out on their own. When she comes back, Alois, you need to talk to her, she will probably feel disappointed for a while but explain the situation to her, blame it on me if you need to, tell her I told you to do it if it helps you, but you have to talk to her."

"You're right, will you... Hold me for a while, it could be the very last time, she might never let me see you again." Naveen sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Alois who was now sobbing.

"Shh my love, my beautiful one. I will always find a way to you." It was late that night when Sebastian and Hannah returned. Alois and Naveen had tucked Luca into bed and said goodnight before making their way downstairs where they found Hannah sitting alone in the sitting room.

Hannah seemed to have calmed down but her face showed her pain.

"H-Hannah?" Alois said quietly, the female demon raised her head.

"C-could I talk to you?"

"You can always talk to me Alois, I know I was very angry earlier and I want to apologize for that. You and Luca are very precious to me, the thought of losing you frightens me terribly. I will apologize to Naveen as well. What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing following and favoring. Just to let you know, I am not making this one into a series like with Ciel and Sebastian's family. At the end of this one, there won't be anymore Alois and Naveen stories. This was supposed to be a one shot.


	7. Chapter 7

Alois looked over to Naveen, who gave a slight nod.

"You can both come in." Hannah told them. They slowly made their way to her.

"Miss Hannah, you don't owe me an apology. You love Alois very much, that is clear. I'm grateful that he has you, if I have in any way intruded, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Alois loves you very much and I am no one to stand between you." Naveen said softly.

"Naveen, you've done no such thing. I'm certain that you can understand,my fear of losing my boys. I've seen the love in your eyes, and listened to your words, all of which I believe are genuine. It was wrong for me to let those fears take over and for that I do feel regret. If you are serious, if you truly love my Alois, then I will put his happiness first, I will allow you to be together. Know this Naveen, should you ever harm him, it does not matter to me which family you're from. If you hurt him, I will kill you."

"Miss Hannah, I wouldn't have it any other way, if I should so that, I am not worthy of life. We have an understanding then?"

"Yes. Take care of my boy, treat him right Naveen, he has been hurt so many times before, guard him with your life, shield his heart from further damage."

"I swear Miss Hannah, on my life, I will treat him as the treasure he is."

"Good." Tears fell from Hannah's eyes as she spoke, Alois sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Hannah, I do love you very much and I want you to know rhat I would never just leave you. You'll always be a big part of my heart, just like Luca and nothing will ever take your place, not ever. I'm always going to think of you as my mother, and there'll always be time to spend with you so please don't cry." Alois gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Hannah said as she released him.

"There's one other thing I need to tell you, I'm not sure how you'll take it but, I'm not really pregnant, I was wrong to tell you that to get you to stop. I'm sorry Hannah, I used your belief about family that way, I'll understand if-" Hannah pulled him into another hug.

"I'm relieved by this, you are still very young and I hope that you will wait so that you can expirence this existence, you have all the time in the world to have children. If later you decide you want them, then that would be the best time to do it so that you can focus on your family."

"So you still love me?"

"Certainly, I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't love you and your brother unconditionally. Naveen, is there something you wanted to ask Alois?"

"Miss Hannah, I'm not sure-"

"What were you touching earlier that is currently in your pocket?"

"Are you sure you're alright with it miss Hannah?" Naveen asked in surprise.

"Honestly no, however Alois has finally found what he has wanted for so long, as his mother, I will allow him to follow his heart." Naveen smiled and turned to Alois.

"My beautiful one, you are nothing short of a treasure, my one true love and I am grateful to be allowed to stand by your side each day. Throughout your life, you have known heart ache, have suffered so much. I want to change that for you." He knelt down and pulled out the box.

"Alois, you and I share a love that is strong and true, you have become my everything, you are the sun, the moon and the stars. I cannot envision a future without you in it. I wanted a love as great as Cousin Sebastian shares with his mate and I know without a doubt that it is right here in front of me. I love you more than words can say, I will shield your heart, keep you safe and never make you wonder if I am being true. You fill my live with such joy and I cherish you above all else. I want to promise you an eternity of understanding, fond memories and a never ending love. All I need from you, is one word. Alois, my beautiful one, will you be my mate?" Alois didn't know what to do, no one had ever loved him this way and certainly never wanted to spend forever with him.

Naveen opened the box, the ring inside was golden and the amethyst jewel sparkled beside the emerald.

"How sweet that you would choose to represent both mates in the ring." Hannah said with a smile. Alois turned to her, his eyes looking to her for help.

"Give the answer that's in your heart, whichever it is, I will stand with you." Alois turned back to Naveen.

"Yes." Alois replied excitedly.

"Truly you have made me the happiest demon to live." Naveen said placing the ring on Alois' finger and standing to pull him into a tight hug.

"I would be willing to challenge his statement." Sebastian whispered to Cynna as they both looked on from the hallway.

"I believe you would win that challenge Master." Cynna whispered back.

"What are you two doing out here?" Ciel asked from behind them.

"We were simply checking on them, after Hannah's outburst earlier." Ciel looked at him skeptically.

"Nice try Sebastian, you're just being nosey. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not at the moment, unless you've something in mind."

"Sometimes I really don't know about the two of you."

"How could we not look in, it appears that soon we will have another cousin." Sebastian said.

"I know." The older demons turned to him.

"How could you possibly have known?"

"Naveen was nervous, he asked my opinion on what he was planning to say."

"How is it that everyone seems to go to you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, he's family so he probably already knew that you weren't the right person to ask. You've admitted to that, though you did very well when you asked me, I was very impressed." Sebastian smirked.

"That is because you fell for the irresistible Michaelis charm."

"You mean the irresistible charm that I proved possible to resist?"

"That wasn't fair at all, you were-"

"You're just upset because I proved you wrong." Before Sebastian could reply Alois and Naveen entered the hallway. Both were overjoyed.

"Ciel guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm going to be Naveen's mate!" Alois said excitedly."

"That's great Alois, I'm happy for you both."

"I can't wait, this is going to be so wonderful, I hope you'll come to the ceremony, and you could help me plan like I did with yours, won't that be fun?"

"I suppose so."

"We're going to tell Luca, I'm not sure how he's going to take it, I hope he's going to be happy."

"It might be hard for him at first but he will come around." Naveen said as they passed the group in the hall and made their way upstairs.

Hannah walked out slowly.

"Hannah, you did the right thing, It was difficult and painful but you will be glad you did." Sebastian said.

"I let him go so he could find happiness, that does not mean I will ever be alright with it."


	8. Chapter 8

"You're going to leave me brother?" Luca asked wiping away his tears.

"No. We'll stay close, I promise. You can come see us whenever you want." Alois felt bad about his decision, seeing his little brother so upset was difficult for him.

"Luca, I could never take Alois from you, you mean more to him than anything, just as Victor means to me. Please try to understand, I love you too, in a different way but I don't want you to be sad." Naveen explained.

"Will you be happy Brother?" Luca sniffled.

"Not with you so upset about it. I don't want to hurt you Luca, you're very important to me."

"W-will you forget us?"

"Why would I forget you?"

"What if after you get married, you have babies like Ciel did?"

"Then you'll just have to come over and play with them."

"Anytime I want?"

"Anytime at all, even if we don't have children, you'll see me so much you'll be tired of me."

"I can't ever be tired of you big brother."

"I'm glad to hear that, I want to ask you to be in it with us. Will you do that?" Luca smiled.

"Yes your highness."

"Thank you, you've made me so happy." Alois said hugging his little brother.

"I love you brother. I want you to be happy."

"I love you too Luca, you're the best brother ever."

"I'm glad that's settled then, it will be great to have everyone on board with this." Naveen said.

"Are you going to ask Hannah to help too?"

"I'd like to, it won't happen right away, we'll wait a while, I think she could use some time to deal with this."

Hannah listened in the hallway, her heart was breaking, Alois was happy to leave her, she sighed. Her family was being broken apart and she couldn't stop it. She had to admit that some part of her was glad to know he was so happy, she would miss him all the same.

"Hannah, I know this is difficult as I said, you have to realize that it would be hard on him if you had denied this. There is no doubt in my mind that you did the right thing and it will only bring you closer to him." Sebastian said.

"Don't you think they're too young to know what love is?"

"The heart knows what it needs and wants. Ciel knew-"

"You waited for him Sebastian, a long time for him to understand, to realize what he felt for you. They waited only a year."

"They didn't bond yet, if this is not meant to be, they will find out soon enough. Have patience, all will be revealed in time."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, all there is to do is wait."

A week had passed since the proposal and Naveen had invited Alois to stay with him, at first the blonde boy refused, he worried that Hannah would become more upset. Alois finally agreed to spend a weekend with his future mate only to have it end early when Alois began to feel ill. Hannah immediately put him to bed.

"Just rest, it will be alright." She told him, Naveen waited outside in the hall.

"I've never felt so bloody terrible." He groaned.

"I'll call for the healer, just lie still."

"It hurts." Hannah placed a hand on his head.

"You have a fever. You need rest, I promise it will be alright." She soothed before calling Naveen in to sit with him until her return. The dark haired demon knelt down at the bedside and took his hand.

"I am here Beautiful one, whatever this is, I will be with you and take care of you."he vowed.

"I know you will, ow!" He cried out resting his free hand on his stomach.

"Is it getting worse?" Naveen asked with great concern, Alois nodded.

"I'm sorry Alois, I wish I could make it stop."

"I don't think it's ever going to."

"Of course it will, the healer will know what to do. He will make the pain stop and I will not leave your side."

"Perhaps a small nap will ease it."

"I don't think I could."

"You have to relax, it will only make you feel worse if you continue to be upset."

"I can't help it, I don't even know why this is happening." Alois moaned as a strong wave of nausea hit him and leaned over the bed just in time to avoid vomiting on his bed. Naveen sat on the bed behind him rubbing his back lovingly.

"It's alright, everything will be fine."

"I-I don't think-" Alois began to cough and much to Naveen's horror, drops of crimson appeared on the sheets as Alois became still.

"Come on Alois, wake up, please. I love you, I need you to be alright. Alois!" Naveen shouted stroking his hair.

"Please, I have never loved anyone as I love you. I cannot live if you don't, you must come back to me. I am begging you my love, wake up, if not for me, then for Hannah and Luca." The boy remained still.

"Please Hannah, hurry back, he needs you." .Naveen whispered as the tears fell from his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry Alois, sometimes these things happen and it isn't anyone's fault. I can't imagine how upset you must be, just understand that it wasn't anything you did." The Healer said softly.

"It was my body, how can it not be my fault?" Alois asked weakly.

"You had no control over it. You rest and when you're stronger-"

"I don't want to hear anymore. I want to be alone."

"Alright, I will leave your medicine with Hannah, take it as needed for the pain." Alois didn't reply. Naveen reached out to him only for him to pull away.

"It would be best if you went home Naveen, I need to be alone."

"Alois, that isn't fair, you aren't the only one that is hurt by this, It's my-"

"Go away."

"Listen to me, I want to be here for you, you're obviously angry and-'

"Didn't you hear what I said, go home, I need time to myself." Alois' voice was emotionless, he seemed detached from the situation. Naveen couldn't expect anything less.

"Please, let me-"

"I won't tell you again, I'm tired and I want you to leave."

"Alright, I will go, but should you need anything at all, I want you to know that I you can call me. I think you're going about this the wrong way though, after such a traumatic event it is usually best if mates support each other. I am hurt too, but as much as it pains me, I could never imagine what you feel. Remember that I love you." He leaned down to kiss Alois only to have him pull away.

"Don't, just go." Naveen nodded and left, once he was alone, the young boy began to cry uncontrollably. Hannah rushed in to check on him, she knelt down beside the bed.

"My dear one, I am so sorry that you're hurting, I know this pain, I wish I could say that it goes away and everything will be as it was. The best I can offer is that I will always be right here."

"It's not fair." He cried.

"No, it certainly is not. This is not something that you should go through alone."

"I just want to stay in here forever and never come out."

"You can do that, or you can get better for us, Luca is worried about you. I didn't tell him what happened,we don't have to."

"Hannah, will you stay with me?"

"Always. Try to rest, I'll call Claude to bring in some water and cloths, you have to get your fever down."

"I'm so tired Hannah."

"Then sleep, I will be here when you wake."

"Claude, do you know what's wrong with my brother, I'm scared."

"Yes, he's very ill. You must be patient with him, it will be a long recovery. I don't know how long, It's different for everyone." Claude said preventing Luca from asking for further answers.

"Will he be okay?"

"Eventually."

"Maybe he needs-"

"Right now, he needs Hannah, she knows what to do." The older demon said getting up from his chair as he heard Hannah's request for a bowl of water and several cloths.

"You're helping, you never do that." Luca said suspiciously.

"Under the circumstances, it is best for me to do so." He explained. Once he had the water and cloths, Claude made his way to his former master's room and gave the supplies to Hannah.

"Thank you." She muttered as she dipped one of the cloths in the water then placed it on Alois' head.

"How is he?" Claude asked to everyone's surprise.

"I'll live apparently." The boy said.

"I'm...sorry for what happened, no one deserves that."

"Thank you."

"I realize that our history is not pleasant, however, in light of recent events, if there is anything I can do, I will help as much as I can." Alois nodded.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"You won't tell Luca will you?"

"No.I've already been questioned, I told him you are ill."

"You need to rest now. Get some sleep and we will talk about this then if you want." Hannah offered, Alois closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

"My poor boy." The female demon whispered sorrowfully.

"Do you think he will be alright, obviously his body will heal but-"

"I don't know, after I lost mine, I changed, became less willing to go out, I haven't been the same. He wanted this so much. Can you imagine being told such a thing, that you may have had a child if not for the way it positioned itself and not only that it had no chance to survive but it was also causing a serious illness for you and even if you somehow found the courage to try again, you could never have a family, as if all of that is not terrible enough, to find out after losing it that it had been there all in one day."

"It had never occurred to me, I never planned to go through any of that. If that is the case, why would he have Naveen leave, the child belonged to him as well I presume."

"He may have felt that the affection from the father would be too much for him. Maybe Naveen'a initial lack of reaction got to him. There are many reasons to explain this behavior."

"Well, I suppose after something like this, a child needs their mother, I shall leave you to it. I won't far."

"I appreciate your help Claude."

"After all I have done, this is the very least I can do."


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Hannah, please, is Alois alright?" Naveen pleaded for the answer when Hannah arrived at his home three days later.

"About as alright as we can expect. He wanted me to give this to you." She held out her hand and placed the small object in his hands. Hia heart sank as he felt the ring in his hand.

"He told me that he can't be your mate, he needs time, but he won't see you if you visit." These words crushed Naveen.

"Very well, please tell him that I am very sorry, I wish him well"

"I will tell him nothing, he doesn't wish to hear back, all he wants is to give it back and be done."

"How does something like this happen Miss Hannah, I thought he loved me as much as I love have I done to hurt him so?"

"Naveen, you cannot possibly understand the pain he has gone through. A father may feel devastated, but a mother feels much worse. You showed no emotion when the healer told you, regardless of whether or not you were trying to be strong for him, it simply doesn't work that way. I'm sorry it has to be this way." Hannah turned to leave.

"Wait, please, give me a chance to be there, I love Alois more that-"

"Enough, I have you a chance, he took it away. Even now Naveen, your words are selfish. You want him back, you are hurting. You show no signs of grief for the Child."

"I didn't exactly have time to to feel any connection but yes, it hurts me. I would have welcomed the child with open arms. I regret making him ill, I promise you that is not what I intented to do."

"Whether it is or isn't doesn't matter, it happened. Neither of you are ready to have mates."

"I will not give up, I love him."

"There is no doubt that you do, sometimes, it is not enough."

"Will you play now?" Luca begged holding out the ball to Alois, who lay in bed buried under his blanket.

"Not now Luca,I don't feel very well." The older boy explained.

"Oh, when will you feel better?"

"Never."

"You have to get better sometime."

"Getting better is one thing, feeling better is another." The boys didn't speak again for a long time, Luca stood beside his brother's bed.

"Brother?" He said finally, he knew Alois was very upset about something.

"What?"

"I love you very much, you're the best brother ever, please don't be sad." The young boy climbed up on the bed and laid his head on Alois' shoulder.

"I love you too Luca,thank you."

"Alois, you need to take your medicine now and eat." Claude said entering the room with the pills and a glass.

"I'm not hungry." Alois mumbled.

"You'll need your strength, Hannah will be very upset if you don't."

"Still hurts."

"I'm sorry." Claude said sincerely. Alois sighed before allowing his former butler to help him sit up and take the medication. He sipped from the glass.

"It tastes different."

"I know, it's from me, since you sent Hannah out today, I volunteered."

"Why?"

"The first of many steps toward asking for the forgiveness that I don't deserve."

"Thank you."

"Thank me by getting through your illness quickly."

"I'll get there when I do. I just feel so..'

"Empty, lost. Heart broken?" Claude offered.

"Yes, all of those." Alois began to move his hand toward his abdomen, Claude took hold of it.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that." He said.

"But it-"

"Believe me ,you do not want to do that, your pills will ease it."

" I just want it to stop."

"I know. That will only make things worse.' Alois was too weak to argue.

"You should rest, Hannah will be home shortly. When she arrives, I'm sure she will come to check on you. Luca, if you stay here, you must be quiet and allow him to sleep when the medicine starts to work" Luca nodded.

"I shall leave the two of you then, if you need me. I will be downstairs." Alois yawned sleepily and closed his eyes. Luca laid down beside his brother.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, just like you always did for me." He whispered.

"Then I don't need to worry, you'll do a better job than I did."

"You shouldn't say things like that, you took very good care of me brother. I was never hungry or anything. I wanted you to be happy, It's not your fault I made that contract with Hannah. I'm glad I did because she loves us very much and she wants to look after us. Don't worry, I will always love you." The older boy's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll always love you too, I'm sorry I haven't been able to play with you the last several days, as soon as I'm better, we'll play anything you want." Alois promised.

"It's okay, I know you don't feel good, I wish you could get better soon."

"I'll try."

"Are you going to have a nap?"

"Yes. That medicine makes me sleepy."

"Can I nap with you?" Luca cuddled into his brother's side.

"If you want to."

"Know what?" Luca said with a yawn.

"What Luca?"

"I think Claude really means it."

"Means what?"

"He's sorry. I think he does care and he's a little sad because you're ill too."

"You think so?'

"Yes. Why would he suddenly start helping you feel better?"

"Hannah probably told him if he didn't while she was out, she would put him down there again." There was a moment of silence.

"Brother?"

"What?"

"Hannah didn't tell him to help, he told her he would."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry I dragged you away from your family." Alois said apologetically.

"Don't be, I love them very much but sometimes It's nice to have some time away. Sebastian can handle them." Ciel sat down next to his friend.

"I just don't know what to do, how do I get through this?"

"I don't know." Ciel said honestly.

"Not going to tell me it's alright, or I'll manage?"

"No. Because that's not going to help you if you're anything like me. As well intentioned as it may be, when I almost lost Rachel and Vincent, I didn't want to hear those things. It actually upset me more, I know it sounds strange but sometimes I think the best thing to say is nothing more than I'm sorry and I'll be right here." Alois looked down at his blanket as the tears well once more.

"that isn't strange at all. Thank you for not saying those things. It's funny how you seem to understand me like this."

"We're friends, that's what happens when you take the time to know someone."

"I suppose so. I wanted this so much, I know I told Hannah I'd wait and it wasn't like I intented for it to happen right away. If I had waited maybe it could have happened."

"Or maybe it would have been the same, you can't get stuck in the what ifs or maybe's, it only hurts more."

"I wanted to be a mother, to have a family, to have a little one to love. Don't tell Hannah but even before Naveen asked me, I would wonder what or children might look like, maybe we would have a little boy that had Naveen's black hair and my blue eyes, or a daughter that had golden hair and the most beautiful green eyes anyone had ever seen. I wanted to know what it would be like to link with him or her, you always seemed so happy after that. I wanted my little one." Alois sobbed.

"I know you did. You still have the option to adopt."

"I'd be afraid to, what if I couldn't bond with them after this, and anyway, it's not the same. I know from what you've said that it's very painful sometimes, I wouldn't have minded. Why couldn't I have had my family?"

"I can't answer that. The only thing I can tell you is that just like our lives before, this existence can be just as unfair."

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again." Alois gasped as a sudden pain hit him."

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked looking at him with concern. Alois nodded.

"That happens sometimes. I don't know why."

"How long as that been happening?"

"Off and on for a while, just before I felt like I was going to be sick for the first time."

"So... You were having stomach aches before you had to come back because you were feeling ill?" Alois nodded.

"There's always a little discomfort but sometimes it gets really bad but that only lasts from a few minutes." Ciel thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I don't suppose you would let the healer I see examine you would you?"

"I don't see the point in that."

"Humor me."

"We couldn't afford your healer, don't you use the same one as the-"

"I never said anything about you paying him, we'll take care of that."

"I suppose it would be okay."

"Good. I'll have him here this evening, in the meantime, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Don't take anymore of those pills."

"They help with the pain, and my fever, I can't just-"

"Learn to handle pain, if you can't do it now, I don't know what you're going to do later."

"I don't understand."

"I'll leave it to the healer to talk with you, I may be wrong. For now, you need as much rest as you can get."

"Are you going to leave?" Alois asked.

"Not unless you want me to." The blonde boy shook his head.

"Then I'll sit right here. You just relax, It's very important. Sleep if you need to."

"Thank you." Alois said closing his eyes.

"That's What friends do, they help each other. Get some sleep." Ciel sat back him the chair with a sigh, he hoped he wasn't wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lie very still Alois, I'll get started with the examination in just a moment but first, tell me how you feel." Alois took a minute to think.

"Tired, really drained and weak, I hurt a little."

"Any nausea?"

"Not since earlier." The healer nodded.

"I'm going to ask you to take a few minutes to relax before I begin. This will allow for an easier exam for you." Alois looked to Ciel.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes. Just do what he tells you. Do you want me to step out?"

"No. This was your idea you have to stay." After a short wait, the healer began.

"I need to check your stomach, it won't be very comfortable but we'll have to get through you ready?"

"Don't have a choice really."

"If I touch a tender spot I need you to tell me."

"A what?" Alois asked raising his head from the pillow slightly. The healer placed a hand on his head gently pushing it back down.

"Tenderness just means it hurts for me to touch it. Relax now." The healer pressed on the boy's belly.

"It hurts a little there." Alois said as the healer pressed on his left side. The healer proceeded to do the same on the right but received no indication of pain. Final he came to the middle causing Alois to cry out in pain. The healer stopped.

"Alright Alois, I have a couple things to talk to you about but first I would like to look at the medication you were given."

"It's there in the drawer." Ciel opened the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out the bottle before giving it to the healer who took several moments to read it.

"I advise you to get another healer. Part of the problem is that you're body is actually rejecting it, he should have known better. He also told you that you were carrying a child which began your illness and with no hope of survival, it is no longer there. Listen to me carefully. It's true that your little one caused a vast majority of all this, the fever, vomiting and pain as well as the fainting afterward and weakness are all caused by the same source. That being said, your little one was attempting to position itself in the right place to grow inside you, sometimes it does not quite make it there. I pressed lightly on that spot and you cried out, here's why, we are going to change the diagnosis from you were pregnant to you are pregnant at this moment h-"

"What, the baby's still-" Alois began in shock.

"At this moment in time, your child is trying its best to live within you, however, with your current state of health, that is next to impossible."

"If it's next to impossible, It's still a possibility, can't you do something then?" Alois asked hopefully.

"I can tell you to stay in bed and tell you you're going to need to have more feedings than what you normally take, but the very best source is the child's father. You could still benefit from Hannah to a degree but for best results, the father is an important factor." Alois rested a hand on his belly.

"What if the father doesn't doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Naveen loves you, that's not possible." Ciel told him. "He loves you like Sebastian loves me, if I needed him, do you think he would-"

"Sebastian couldn't not love you if he wanted to. I was awful to Naveen and even if he did come, Hannah would probably kill him."

"I doubt it. That would cause you stress, she wouldn't do that."

"She's going to hate me."

"I could never hate my child." Hannah said appearing in the doorway.

"But, you don't even know-"

"Please forgive me, I was very concerned and Claude and I were listening in the hall. I know about your baby, I still wish you would have waited, you are very young to have a family-"

"Ciel's younger than I am, he has children."

"Yes and look how difficult it was for him." She knelt beside the bed. "I love you now just as before, I will do everything possible to make this happen for you. Claude has already gone to Naveen. Hopefully they will return soon." The boy moaned softly at the strengthening of the pains.

"May I?" She asked raising a hand over Alois, she waited for him to reply before lowering her hand to his stomach.

"This is what we call high risk, you can lose the baby at any time, especially in your current condition, if it continues, it won't survive. You need to get your strength back."

"If it's in a bad spot, how do we fix that?"

"It's something the baby has to do on its own."

"It's so painful."

"It gets worse." Ciel informed him.

"I can deal with this, I wanted to have a baby, I'm going to have to get used to it. It hurts, but I'm happy." A short time later, they could hear Claude's voice telling Naveen that Alois could be found in his bed. The sound of Naveen racing up the stairs to the room reached their ears seconds later. Hannah stood up to allow him a place beside the bed.

"Alois, my beautiful one, what's wrong, Claude told me you are very illl, I rushed over, are you alright, what can I do?" Naveen panicked, Ciel couldn't help but think how close Naveen's reaction was to Sebastian's when Ciel told him about Evian, his mate had rushed to his side the same way.

"Please tell me what I need to do for you, what is it that-" alois reached out to him pulling him onto the bed before take his hand.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to understand that there's a possibility it won't work but-"

"Alois, whatever it is, I want you to know that I am so sorry that I-"

"Listen, I'm tired so I need you to hear me okay?"

"Of course, you know how precious you are you me, I would do anything for you." Much to Naveen's confusion, Alois placed his hand on his stomach, covering it with his own, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Naveen, the healer says it's going to be nearly impossible for this to happen, like I said, but there's still a chance because- the first healer was wrong."

"Wrong?" Alois nodded feebly.

"Naveen, the baby's alive, Ciel's healer said I could lose it anytime if it doesn't move, but it's still here." Naveen was at a loss for words, he,looked down at where his hand lay before gazing into the cyan eyes he adored so much.

"You're-"

"I'm pregnant. Our baby's still alive." Tears of happiness fell from the blonde's eyes. Naveen remaines in a state of shock.

"It would be nice if you said something. Do you want this to-" Naveen didn't let him finish before he leaned over and kissed the pale boy lovingly. He pulled away after a few seconds and rested his forehead against Alois'

"Of course, I have wanted to have a family... With you." He kissed him a second time before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring, he held it out to Alois.

"Whatever happens, I want to be here for you, the choice is yours, would you want this ring back?"

"Give the answer in your heart my son, that is the correct one." Hannah encouraged.

"You aren't asking just because of the baby are you?"

"My beautiful Alois, before the baby I asked to make a life with you, that hasn't changed. I want you to be my mate, to make a home for our little say you will." Alois nodded and allowed Naveen to put the ring back on his finger


	13. Chapter 13

"Will you tell me now brother?" Luca asked climbing up on the bed where Alois was leaning against Naveen.

"Tell you what?" The blonde boy asked sleepily.

"What it means, why everyone is saying it." Luca cuddled into his brother's side.

"It means I'm going to have a baby." Luca looked at him with curiosity.

"Like Ciel?" Alois nodded.

"Brother, if you have a baby, does that mean you won't be my brother anymore?" The tone of sadness hurt Alois and Naveen.

"Of course we'll still be brothers, nothing can change that. I'm always going to love you Luca."

"If you have a baby, does that mean it will be my brother or sister?"

"No. My baby will be your nephew if its a boy or a niece if its a girl."

"Can I play with it brother?"

"When It's big enough."

"Are you still ill?" Again the boy nodded.

"Don't worry Luca, with Miss Hannah and you, myself and strange as it is Claude helping, he will get better."

"I want to help, where will you get the baby?" Alois wasn't sure how to answer him but was grateful when Hannah appeared before he had to.

"Hannah, am I going to have to stay in here the whole time?"

"I don't know Alois, I hope not." She kissed the top of his head.

"Is it still hurting?" The boy nodded.

"Can I bring you anything?"

"No, thank you Hannah. I'm worried though, about the little one, shouldn't something have changed by now?"

"Both of you are having a difficult time right now, It's only temporary, things will get better. Have you been eating?"

"Trying to, I feel really ill when I try and can't take much at once. Is that bad?"

"I don't know, would you like me to contact Ciel and ask him to send the healer again?"

"Could you ask him to come over later too?"

"I certainly will, try to rest. Luca, can you come help me down stairs?"

"Okay, but can't I-"

"It's alright." Alois assured him.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Luca climbed down from the bed and followed Hannah from the room.

Alois shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you alright Alois, do you need me to do anything for you?" Alois shook his head.

"I don't know what I'll do, if it doesn't-"

"I can't promise it will live, but I can promise to always be beside you and help you as much as I can." Naveen moved his hand to rest it on the slightly shorter boy's belly.

"No. I haven't even been doing that lately. I don't want to take the chance that its going to hurt the baby."

"I understand. It's going to be alright now. Our baby is very lucky, it has a mother that is very protective."

"I wish it would link with me, if only to let me know It's okay."

"Alois, you know how ill and weak you are, to link with the baby could harm you both. You just need to relax."

"I can't, if I lose my little one, I'll die too, my heart has been broken so many times that this will put it beyond repair and I don't want to live if-'

"Don't say such things, I love you far too much, Luca loves you, he needs you, you'll have to live. We cannot be without you."

"It feels like I'm already losing it. Maybe I'm being punished for the things I've done and that's why the baby's ill."

"No precious, the baby's illness has nothing to do with you. Sometimes they get in the wrong place but its not your fault. You're doing your best to make it feel better. I'm proud of you." Naveen kissed him tenderly.

"But it's my body, I should be-"

"Listen to me, you have about as much control over the situation as someone has control over aging. Humans cannot stop it, demons sometimes have no control over certain things. I love you."

"I love you too. I just want the baby to be okay."

"I know you do, so do I. Maybe someday soon it will change."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. I really do."


	14. Chapter 14

Alois sobbed into his pillow, Naveen and Hannah tried their best to comfort him.

"I'll be right here for you, and Miss Hannah's here and cousin Ciel will be here soon. I love you so much." Naveen patted the blonde boy's back as tears fell from his own eyes.

"I know I'm not exactly-"

"It wasn't your fault, the it just wasn't meant to happen for us right now. You can blame me if it helps." Naveen offered.

"It won't, nothing will." Hannah leaned down and kissed his head softly.

"I wish I could take this from you, ease your pain. I know this particular pain myself and I'm sorry that there are no words of comfort to offer. Only the promise that I will always love you and be here for you. One day Alois, the tears will lessen. You will have painful days and will never forget, but the pain in your heart will not be so intense forever." She said. Downstairs, Luca sat on the floor in front of Claude who had been given the task of breaking the news to the young boy.

"Why is Brother crying so much?" Claude sighed and wiped his glasses with his handkerchief as he spoke.

"Luca, what I am going to tell you is very painful for both Alois and Naveen, it may be difficult for you too, please understand that Alois loves you very much and it is for this reason that he wanted you down here. He is dealing with a lot right now."

"What happened?"

"You may recall that Hannah requested I contact the healer earlier-"

"Is it because he's ill?"

"Luca-"

"Hannah said his tummy was really hurting. Did the healer make him better?"

"Listen please and try to understand. Yes, he was having pain, he-"

"Did the healer give him medicine?"

"Luca, I am doing my best to explain this to you but I am quickly losing my patience."

"Sorry."

"Just pay attention, if you have questions I will answer them when I've finished. You know that he had a very difficult time with his baby and that it was very possible for him to lose the child, this morning when I contacted the healer it was because he did lose it. That's why he is in so much pain. Luca looked at the older demon clearly not understanding the situation.

"Where did he put it?"

"What do you mean?" Claude shifted on the chair.

"When I lose things, It's because I can't remember where I put them, I'll look for-"

"Luca, to lose a child is different than you misplacing your toys." Claude said suddenly feeling sympathetic.

"It means there won't be a baby at all." The child seemed shocked as the realization hit him, they sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Cl-Claude, that males me sad too." The Boy burst into tears and to his surprise, Claude slid off the chair and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know. I will admit to you that I regret that this happened as well. The situation holds no happiness for me. He needs us now, though there are no words to heal his broken heart, being there may give some comfort." Though he spoke the words, it would be days before Claude acted on the advice. After his body healed, Alois found it difficult to want to continue to stay in the room. Hannah reluctantly agreed to let him stay in the house that belonged to Ciel and Sebastian as long as he didn't do so alone. Claude volunteered to accompany the boy and Alois accepted.

"I understand why you needed to leave, but you do know that it will not take away the fact and you have to deal with it."

"I'm not really ready for that."

"Of course not, but soon you will need to let it happen and... If you allow it, I will be by your side to help you." Alois turned to his former butler.

"Thank you." He murmured. A knock at the door caught their attention and Claude looked outside.

"Naveen is here, shall I let him in this time?"

"I suppose so, he's just going to keep coming back."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I just don't know how he could love me since I'm responsible for what happened to it." Alois had stopped using the word hoping to distance himself from the pain.

"You did nothing wrong, you want the ba- it very much. I shall return momentarily with your guest." Alois sighed as he waited.

"Hello Beautiful one." Naveen stepped into the room slowly.

"Hello Naveen." Alois didn't bother to turn to him.

"How are you?"

"If you can't tell-"

"I know this has been hard for you, you did absolutely everything possible to prevent this, I think that you need a little time away from this place. Time to clear your mind, to think without the reminder staring you in the face."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take you away from here, right now. We can go anywhere you like and stay until you want to come back. It's been a while and I want you to find your happiness Alois, your heart has been broken far too many times, will you come?"

"I don't think so Naveen, I just-" Naveen crossed the room and carefully turned the slightly shorter boy to face him.

"I love you Alois Trancy. I can't allow you to suffer, as your mate I-"

"We aren't mates yet."

"Then let's change that, I'll talk to our cousins and maybe they can talk to the king, he can officiate it. It won't be the big day I wanted to give you but-"

"I don't think I'd have the heart for a big ceremony."

"Just Hannah, Luca and Victor then, right now if Sebastian can get him to do it and we'll leave."

"What about Luca, I don't want him to think I'm leaving him."

"If it upsets Luca, we won't leave him, I think he would want you to be happy though."

"You sound so sure of all this."

"I have a bit of a confession to make, I've already spoken to Luca and Hannah."

"They're okay with it?"

"Luca made me promise that you would contact him as much as you can and miss Hannah hates me with a passion but thinks it might help to change your surroundings for a while."

"If nothing else, at least agree to the ceremony, if you feel like coming back and wanting nothing else to do with me the rest of the day I'll bring you back and go."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I only want you to be comfortable." Alois wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to be with Naveen, he had never known such love and yet to have his future mate touch him was enough to cause him to want to pull away and most of the time he acted on it.

"Okay." He said finally," but before we do, I want to talk to you about having a family."

"Do you think you can at the moment, talk I mean?"

"Hannah says its important to talk about those things before being bonded."

"Alright my love, what do you wish to say?"

"I don't want to try again, my heart can't take another one." Alois made eye contact with him for the first time since it happened.

"We don't have to. I wouldn't ever make you do anything you don't want to do, I love you too much for that. We don't need to have children, we have brothers to keep us on our toes and Sebastian and Ciel's little ones. Just be happy Alois, please. I know you hurt, I do too but you and I will come together and make it through, I will never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, no matter what happens, I will be by your side for always."


	15. Chapter 15

"Brother, I'll miss you very much." Luca Said with tears in his eyes after the ceremony.

"I'll miss you too, I won't be gone long though and as soon as I get back, I'll tell you all about it." Alois promised hugging him. Hannah had given the boys the opportunity to say goodbye but wasn't ready to say it herself.

"Are you ready Beautiful one?" Naveen asked.

"Not yet, I can't go without saying goodbye to Hannah or thanking Ciel and Sebastian for doing this."

"I've already thanked them."

"But I haven't. Ciel's been my best friend for a while now and I can't just not say thank you myself or say goodbye."

"You will see them again precious." Naveen kissed his mate's head.

"I know, but I-"

"It's alright, go on." Naveen said with a smile. Alois made his way to where Ciel and Sebastian were sitting, the former earl was wrapped in Sebastian's arms.

"Ciel, Sebastian?" Alois called softly. The turned to him.

"I wanted to say thank you, for everything, and I'm glad you two came, and that we're family now."

"You don't seem very happy for some who just became a mate." Ciel commented.

"I'm happy to have Naveen, but with everything that happened and having to leave Hannah and Luca-"

"Maybe you don't have to."

"What do you mean?'

"You've been staying in our home down here, just across from Hannah, both you and Naveen are welcome to live there." Ciel said, Alois smiled faintly.

"Thank you, I'll be able to see Hannah and Luca all the time then, that'll make things a bit easier, I also wanted to say thank you Ciel, for being there for me when it happened. It's still really painful and you've been here for me."

"That's what family does." Ciel replied hugging the blonde boy.

He noticed Hannah sitting in her chair, she hid her face in her hands sobbing.

"I'm guessing that those aren't happy tears." He said sitting next to her.

"If you are happy, then I am happy for you." She couldn't look at him.

"Would it help you to know that I love you and I won't be living far away?" Alois asked.

"I love you too, so very much. I will miss you terribly."

"Then you'll have to come see me as much as you want, I'm only going to be across from you." Hannah raised her head and looked at her boy.

"Ciel and Sebastian said Naveen and I can live in their house so we could be close. Isn't that wonderful Hannah?"

"It is indeed." She embraced him. She wouldn't completely lose her son.

"Alois, I am happy for you." Claude said from behind.

"Thank you."

"Now perhaps you won't irritate me so much."

"No such luck, I'm staying close for Hannah and Luca. I don't really care if you approve or not."

"As it happens, I think It's a good idea, I'll have peace and quiet."

"Made your rounds?" Naveen asked.

"I have and I'm sorry, I think maybe we should just go somewhere for a few hours, Hannah's too upset for me to be comfortable leaving her."

"I thought as much. " he his mate closer.

"You aren't upset?"

"Not at all. You're very close to your family, I want that for you. They are always welcome to be with you."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"You are my mate, I want you to be happy and have love. I only ask that you and I spend some time together only you and I for just a while." Alois nodded.

"Miss Hannah, would you like to bring Luca to visit with us this evening?" Naveen offered.

"Are you sure, aren't you going to-"

"No. I'd rather be close to home." Alois said.

"We'll be there. Naveen, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, miss Hannah.

"I'll go check on Luca." Alois left the two alone.

"I don't need to tell you how precious Alois is to me, but what you do need to know is that the very first time you do anything to hurt him, I will not give a second chance. I will kill you."

"Miss Hannah, if I ever hurt Alois, I deserve to die, I would not stop you. I'm happy that he has,you."

"He always will, remember that."

"I shall." He promised and returned to his mate. After leaving, Alois leaned into Naveen as the walked.

"Where should we go?"

"Well my love, I thought perhaps we could go into our field, lie on a blanket and look at the clouds together. That seems to make you feel better. I still sense much sadness in you."

"I guess I'm still thinking about it. I keep wondering what it would've been like. To hold it, care for it, would it have had my eyes or yours, whether it would have been a girl or boy."

"I too still think about such things, I had hoped it would have your eyes, my dark hair. It is not easy, but you and I will get through it. Together."


End file.
